Maximilius Maddison
Maximilius Diadesen Maddison, also known as just Max, is the second top dominant mate of Harry. He is the second oldest mate, entering the mateship at 31. Max is a Potions Master who works in a company that supplies potions to clinics and small chemists in Magical Britain. Background Max was born in Carlisle, England and was moved to Wolverhampton, England before his younger siblings were born. He was raised in a loving family with many uncles and aunts. He has two fathers and one mother; Myron, his biological father and the most dominant, his mother Ashleigh, and his other father Richard. He has one brother, Caesar, and three sisters, Julinda, Talia, and Alayla. Talia and Alayla are his full siblings, while Caesar and Julinda are technically his half siblings, biologically fathered by his other dad, Richard. Max was going to have another biological brother, Theodric, however a betrayal by a family friend, Ricky, and Dracken poachers took the life his unborn brother and almost took the life of his mother and Richard. Growing up, as the eldest and biggest, he always took care of his sibling. He loves them dearly and he has a strong relationship with them. Max was accepted to Salem's Academy of Magic and after graduating he went on to become a Potion Master at age 26, which is one of the youngest to receive the mastery in its field. Personal Characteristics Personality wise, he takes after his father Richard with a happy and optimistic attitude. He has described himself as having a mental age of a twelve-year old. He enjoys cooking, going as far as to shoo away his mother in order to cook meals for his family. His love of cooking actually made him lose the spot of top dominant due to the Dracken instinct notation of cooking being a submissive behavior. He loves cleanliness and joking around. He loves children, however he seems to be hesitant in handling him due to fear of hurting them. He prefers pulling on hair until the neck forced backwards at a painful angle to achieve submissiveness or lightly bobbing his less dominant mates on the head as an act of discipline. He smells like fresh pine and prefers hunting bears. Appearance Max is the tallest and biggest mate of his mateship, standing at 6 foot 8 inches. His wings are a record breaking 28 feet and have a base color of bright blue with cobalt blue and coal black scales. He is very muscled and Harry can just barely wrap his legs around Max's waist. Marriage/Mateship Maximilius is currently in a mateship with his submissive Harry and three other dominant Drackens; Nasta, Draco, and Blaise. They currently have 8 children. Family Tree 1.jpg|Max's Family 1 2.jpg|Max's Family 2 3.jpg|Max's Family 3 4.jpg|Max's Family 4 5.jpg|Max's Family 5 6.jpg|Max's Family 6 This updated version of the Maddison family has indications for gender and species (D for Dracken and F for Fae). Some direct changes are that Quinn and Devon (Shae & Daniel's children) are females and Myron-Richard-Ashleigh's unborn child was named Theodric. Updated 1.jpg|Updated 1 Updated 2.jpg|Updated 2 Updated 3.jpg|Updated 3 Updated 4.jpg|Updated 4 Updated 5.jpg|Updated 5 Updated 6.jpg|Updated 6 Updated 7.jpg|Updated 7 Updated 8.jpg|Updated 8 Updated 9.jpg|Updated 9 Updated 10.jpg|Updated 10 Updated 11.jpg|Updated 11 Updated 12.jpg|Updated 12 Updated 13.jpg|Updated 13 Updated 14.jpg|Updated 14 Updated 15.jpg|Updated 15